If we were a movie
by FrenchHornAngel
Summary: lily has a plan and miley might just hate her for it in the end.


**Lily cooks up a plan to get Miley and Oliver to like each other and when she gets them together she finds out she really has feelings for Oliver and she is mad/depressed. So she tries to get something to get Oliver in her own hands but when Miley sees something disturbing she runs away and doesn't take Oliver's apology so she gets a new boy friend and ignores them. But somehow this boy is related to Oliver and gets her to accept the apology. Will she ever forget it or will she not ever forgive them. YO so there is your summary and I am adding on to chaseandzoforeva.**

**PS. She and I are together on this. **

If We Were a Movie

A/N: Hey guys I just heard this song and thought of a story... a one-shot...so here you go and R&R and NO FLAMES!

**Chapter 1 THE SECRET BEHIND THE SONG**

Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana was singing for the first time 'If We Were A Movie' at a concert and her friends Lilly/Lola and Oliver/Owen were backstage listening...

"_Uh-oh,_

_There you go again_

_Talking cinematics_

_Yeah, you!_

_You're charming_

_Got everybody star struck_

_I know_

_How you always seem to go_

_For the obvious_

_Instead of me_

_But get a ticket and you'll see_

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with in the end_

_And we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play the happy song…"_

"_I wish I could tell you there's a kiss_

_Like something mourning in my mind_

_I see it could be amazing_

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with in the end_

_And we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play the happy song."_

Then it hit Lilly/Lola who this song was about...Oliver/Owen...Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana was in love with Oliver/Owen! How great is that?

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters... Hannah Montana... or the song 'If We Were a Movie'

Hoped you liked it and sorry I didn't have much talking or any at that... Just thought it up one day!

Thanks and no flames!

Chaseandzoforeva + Musso-lover

**Lily finds out a secret chapter 2 **

Lily was thinking on the way home while in the limo, "_How am I gonna get them together? I've gotta get a plan." _The limo had an awkward silence until Oliver turned up the radio as loud as it would go. (And that was pretty loud) Miley screamed while laughing, "_Ok, OK we can start talking now you don't have to go nuts just to prove your point…sheesh_". "Well, obviously I did because ya'll 2 were ignoring me and I was about to go nuts."

"Hey Oliver can I talk to you for a minute while Miley ain't around?", Lily asked while Oliver was playing Frisbee. Oliver stopped playing with Cooper and Jackson and walked over to Lily. "Do you like Miley?" "Duh, Lily, she's one of my best friends." Oliver said while thinking, _"Why is Lily asking me this? Oh no plz don't tell me no. It can't be .OH NO IM IN LOVE WITH MILEY!" "Great I'm in love with Miley and its Lily, above all people I know if I like her or not and OMG what if she tells Miley? Will our friendship end? I'll go ahead and tell her but she'll have to promise not to tell Miley." _**"OLIVER? HELLO OLIVER, ****OLIVER****"**, Lily screamed trying to get Oliver out of his dream world. "Lily can I talk to you for a minute, about Miley?" "Uhhhhhhh sure. Shoot." "I think I may like Miley now that you mention it. But I know if we go out we'll probably lose our friendship and, Lily I know you have a plan to get me and Miley together so just put it in gear." Oliver sighed very hard.

MEANWHILE AT MILEY'S HOUSE-

"Hey guys you wanna have a sleepover here at my house?", asked Miley talking to Oliver and Lily. Lily was thinking about her 3 plans.

1. Strand them on the beach together and let them talk on their way back.

2. Get Oliver into a game of truth or dare and when Lily gives him a dare ask him to take Miley out on a date since Miley liked Oliver. And they take it from there.

3. Convince Oliver that Miley might like him more than a friend and he's bound to ask her out.

When Oliver and Lily got to Miley's house they instantly wanted to play truth or dare. Of course Lily wanted to because her plan would go all too well. "Miley is it ok that I go first?" "If it's ok with Oliver its ok with me." "Fine with me." "Ok I pick Oliver to go first. Oliver truth or dare?" "DARE!!" "I dare you to…take Miley out on a date." "Is that ok Miley?" "Well I have to or it'll be like calling you're a chicken.", said Miley while thinking _"Good job Lily me and Oliver will be going out in no time. Wait a minute does that mean I like Oliver? Ahhhhhhhhh I cant believe I have feelings for Oliver. But he is kinda cute and I could give him cute nicknames like Ollie or something else. I can't thank you enough Lily you picked the right moment!"_

**The Date chapter 3**

Miley was still getting ready Oliver showed up at her house in a brown polo. Finally Miley came down her stairs in a lime green and aqua blue striped halter with a matching skirt. "Wow you look nice." "You do too", Miley said while thinking and blushing _"Wow he really does look good. I can't believe this is really happening. Me and Oliver going to Olive Garden on a date without Lily to bother us!!!!" _

At Olive Garden Miley and Oliver sat across from each other talking about life and school. Miley asked Oliver if he wanted to go to her concert and he gladly wanted to. She was going to sing the song about him and her love for him. He was glad he found out that she liked him because he had always liked her. But what they didn't know was there was some one watching them as they leaned in for their first kiss. And she saw she had always had feelings since that first day in preschool when she wanted to use his crayons and she had to be his girlfriend for the day to use them. She remembered it all too well they kissed for the first time that day and then went home.

FLASHBACK

"_It was the first day of preschool and a little brunette haired boy waited for a friend. Just then a little blonde hair girl walked out to the bus stop and saw that the little boy had a 64 pack crayon pack. "You have a 64 pack crayon box?!" asked the little girl with excitement in her voice. "Yup and it has a sharpener, you can use it if you want but you have to promise to marry me." He said. "I can't marry you but I'll be your girlfriend for the day." "OK!!!!" That day Lily had made a new friend and his name was Oliver Oken."_

**Oliver's POV**

"_Man that was the best night of my life I'm sooo glad Miley goes out with me now. We can finally feel together more than me and Lily. Smoken Oken has a hott girlfriend and I'm goin to her concert tonight._

**Miley's POV**

"_OMG that was awesome last night. I've gotta tell Lily how much I appreciate what she did for us and invite her to the concert. _

**Lily's POV**

"_I know I shouldn't be jealous of Miley but I know now I like Oliver and I really want him to be mine. I'll just have to forget about him and wait for them to be over. WAIT!!! What if they go all the way? I'll have to break them up. No I cant it would be mean. I'll never let them know how he broke my heart."_

"Hey Lily do you wanna come to my Hannah Montana concert tonight at seven?" asked an excited Miley. "No.", replied a glum Lily. "Why Lily? Is everything all right are you mad? I can't thank you enough for hooking me and Ollie up. Thanks!" "I'm fine, nothing's wrong, I'm not going because I'm tired and your welcome for hooking ya'll up.", replied Lily she didn't mean most of it though.

"Thanks 'Hannah' for the backstage pass" said Oliver/Owen on the way to the concert. "Las Vegas Welcome Hannah Montana!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hey ya'll ready for my smash hit If We Were a Movie?" Hannah Montana ran to get ready then ran back on stage to sing.

"_Uh-oh,_

_There you go again_

_Talking cinematics_

_Yeah, you!_

_You're charming_

_Got everybody star struck_

_I know_

_How you always seem to go_

_For the obvious_

_Instead of me_

_But get a ticket and you'll see_

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with in the end_

_And we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play the happy song…"_

"_I wish I could tell you there's a kiss_

_Like something mourning in my mind_

_I see it could be amazing_

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with in the end_

_And we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play the happy song."_

After she had sung it she ran to Oliver/Owen and gave him a big hug. "You did sooo well tonight." "Thanks, Oliver/Owen." He picked her up while hugging her and swung her around. "Do you wanna go on a date tomorrow night?" Oliver asked. "Uhhhhhhh, sure. But where to?" "It's a surprise!" "OK. It's a date."

**Chapter 4 Broken hearts and Bubbles**

Since Miley and Oliver were going out they kinda forgot about Lily. Days had passed and it had been a month since she hooked them up. Everyday she wondered if it was the day she would get Oliver to herself. That's when she thought of it she was gonna talk to Miley about her secret love. She knew it probably wouldn't work and Miley would probably be nervous about it but she had to talk to her.

"Hey Miley can I talk to you?"

"Sure Lily what's wrong?"

"It's about Oliver"

"WHAT! What did he do?"

"He didn't do anything I think I might li…" Just then Oliver came walking down the beach to them. "What are ya'll talking about?" he asked them suspiciously.

"Nothing!" they answered quickly together. "Ok I'm gonna go get a smoothie at Ricco's."

"Ok, we'll be right here when you're done."

"Ok Lily what about you and Oliver?"

"I'm afraid…I think I might…"

"Lily just spit it out!"

"OK I LIKE HIM!!!!"

"Oh wow Lily how long and why didn't you ever me in the first place?"

"Since I got you two together."

Miley started to walk away.

"Miley I'm sorry I should've told you in the first place but you two were perfect together."

Miley just shook her head and walked to Oliver and they left.

**Miley's POV**

"_I can't believe Lily didn't tell me she liked Ollie. What if she gets in the way of us? I mean she is my best friend but I don't want her to ruin our relationship. I am not gonna let her get in the way of me and Oliver. _

**Lily's POV**

"_I shouldn't have told Miley I knew it would ruin our friendship. Or did it? I like Oliver but I don't wanna mess them up and them both be mad at me."_

**Oliver's POV**

"_I can't believe that Lily likes me I mean she really likes me! But I already go out with Miley I can't break up with her without breaking her heart. I'll take Miley to the bubble farm tomorrow and we'll talk."_

"I can't believe we only have today to spend time together because school starts tomorrow.", said Oliver to Miley on the way to the bubble farm.

"Miley we are here!" "Whoa there are soo many bubbles!"Miley said laughing as they popped everywhere. "Let's go to the teen corner."

"OK!"

They sat there while Oliver was tickling Miley he was thinking about Lily.

"_How am I going to tell Miley I might like Lily? They'd probably hate each other for the rest of their lives. It's gonna kill Miley once I tell her. School starts tomorrow and she'll probably find a new guy. I mean we've been together the WHOLE ENTIRE SUMMER!"_

"_**He decided to go tell Lily what he thought about her and then ask Miley for a break up." **_

"Hey Lily can I tell you something?"

"Oliver I thought you were going to take Miley on a date in the after noon? It's a school day I've got to get ready and so should you we'll talk in the classroom. Oliver?"

"Huh…oh what?"

"What were you staring at?"

He didn't respond all he did was lean in for a kiss and she instantly realized he loved her too. What they didn't know was that Miley had come with a cake to apologize to Lily for what she did to her, and all she saw was the kiss. She waited for them to stop to say something but all they did was kiss again. They didn't even notice her standing there in the doorway with a cake that said "Sorry Lily Will You Forgive Me?"

Miley dropped the cake making the two separate for a moment and ran. She knew it was over between her and Oliver so she ran home to rip the rest out of her heart that she had of him. Then she went to school with a broken heart while the new love birds walked together to look for their friend who had see them kissing. Oliver knew he had broken Miley's heart but it would make it easier because all he has to do is apologize to Miley. But what he didn't know was that Miley wasn't going to take his apology but get another boy instead.

**Chapter 4 Not Accepting Your Apologies**

When Miley had arrived at the school she saw that a new boy had been looking at her since she came in the school looking sad. He walked over to her and introduced himself to her. His name was Charlie and he had charmed her with his beauty. She had fallen in love with him and he fell in love with her. They talked since they were in the same classes and decided to start dating. Oliver and Lily arrived soon after and tried to find Miley but they had no luck. She would see no one that reminded her of Oliver and Charlie made sure she didn't see anyone like him. Miley told Charlie EVERYTHING.

When Oliver finally found Miley she was with her new boyfriend and asked if he could have a moment with her. Charlie had convinced her to go see what he wanted while he went to the bathroom.

"What do you want now to ruin my life any more?"

"No I would never ruin your life. Look Miley I'm sorry I did that to you I shouldn't have and I'm really sorry. Would you forgive me?"

"NO! I won't forgive you. You broke my heart and you promised me you wouldn't but you did!"

"Miley I didn't know you were gonna be there."

"Oh so you go around kissing other girls and don't tell me?"

"NO I DON'T STOP TAKING THIS THE WRONG WAY!"  
"OH SO NOW I TAKE EVERYTHING THE WRONG WAY?"

"NO MILEY STOP YELLING AND I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

"WELL WHAT IS IT!?"

By that time everyone in the hallway was listening…

"I CAME HERE TO SAY I WAS SORRY I DID THAT TO YOU AND THAT I SHOULD TELL YOU NEXT TIME I TRY TO DO SOMETHING STUPID…STUPIDER THAN USUAL AND DON'T GET MAD AT LILY CUZ I KISSED HER FIRST"

At that Miley and Oliver stomped in different directions.

A/N: OH MY WHAT WILL HAPPEN? MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA READ ON TO FIND OUT!!!!!!

**Chapter 5 YOU'RE WHAT?**

Charlie had rushed to her and taken her away from the amusement of the entire crowd. She went with him to her class; he escorted a very sad and crying Miley to their Biology class. Charlie sat her down and then sat in Oliver's old seat. He patted her on the back and rubbed it like Oliver used to and she cried even more. He knew she still loved Oliver he could feel it. One huge secret he kept from her, bigger than her Hannah Montana secret which she had not told him, was that he was Oliver's older brother Charlie.

He would save the secret if she really did like him but not if she just wanted to get back at Oliver. But it would help her even more if she went out with his BROTHER. A plan was already forming in his mind he was going to tell Miley right here right now.

"YOU ARE WHAT!!!???"

"I'm Oliver's step brother our parents adopted me and so I'm not really related but he knows me all too well."

"But if I go out with you I'm not gonna make him jealous."

"Oh yes you will once he finds out your dating his brother he'll be way jealous and he'll notice he's in way over his head."

"I like the way you think!"

"That's why you love me"

Disclaimer: kk hope ya love it it's taken me a whole day to write most this and I really hope you like. Much loves Musso-lover

**Chapter 6 OH NO I AM IN WAY OVER MY HEAD!!**


End file.
